


Kelley Rupe

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: In the trio’s sixth year Dumbledore hires Kelley Rupe as the DADA teacher. Harry recognises her from somewhere and Remus stays in a room off the back of the Three Broomsticks to keep an eye on them. Who is Kelley and what is her connection to a certain person? Remus Lupin/OFC





	1. Chapter One: Kelley Rupe, pictures and talks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Kelley Rupe  
Author: Immortal Aussie  
Email: bookworm1987@gmail.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: in the trio’s sixth year Dumbledore hires Kelley Rupe as the DADA teacher. Harry recognises her from somewhere and Remus stays in a room off the back of the Three Broomsticks to keep an eye on them. Who is Kelley and what is her connection to a certain person?  
Disclaimer: All this belongs to J.K.Rowling (apart from Kelley and a couple of other things/people) and I’m not making any money off this.

Chapter One: Kelley Rupe, pictures and talks

Once again it was the beginning of term feast and Dumbledore was just about to announce the new DADA teacher who look familiar but Harry didn’t know where from.

“Everyone, this is Kelley Rupe our new Defence teacher.” At this everyone gave her an enthusiastic cheer, making her lower her face and blush. “Let the feast begin!” With this all the tables filled up with the most delicious looking food.

“Hey you guys,” I whispered to Ron and Hermione. “Have we seen Professor Rupe somewhere before, cause I’m sure I’ve seen her somewhere. I just can’t think of where.” 

“I haven’t seen her anywhere before. Ron?”

“Sorry Harry, I haven’t seen her before either,” he said through a mouth full of food.

“Maybe you’ve just seen someone like her before, and she just reminded you of them.”

“No I’m positive it was her.”

“Well, we’d better get going, you two, the feasts over.”

“Right, we’re coming ‘Mione. Harry?”

“Oh right, I’m coming.”

****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************

 

It had been a really hectic first couple of weeks so far. I’d hardly had any free time with all the work we were getting as well as Quidditch practice. I’ve finally got a free couple of hours. Ron and Hermione are at class; Ron at Herbology and Hermione at Ancient Runes. I’m lying on my bed flicking through my photo album of my parents and their friends.

Hang on! That so looked like Professor Rupe in that last picture. Flicking back I found it and saw it was her and Remus with their arms around each other at what looked like my parents wedding. Interesting. Both of them looked up and waved at me. I knew I had seen her before somewhere. It must have been when I was looking through the album. God where is Ron and Hermione, I have to show them this. While I’m waiting for them to come back from class I flip through the rest of the pictures trying to find some more of her. I found some of her and my Mum ice-skating on the lake during winter as well as some of them playing wizard chess. They look like they were really close friends. There were also quite a few of her and Remus. My favourite one of them was one taking in the middle of the night by the look of it, with them kissing under a tree in the grounds. It was probably taken by someone under Dad’s invisibility cloak, so they probably have no idea that it was taken at the time.

“Harry! Harry mate! Where are you?”

“Up here,” I yelled back down to Ron.

“What were you doing?” Ron asked collapsing onto his bed.

“Looking through my photo album. I discovered where I recognised Professor Rupe from. There are quite a few pictures of her in it.”

“Well let’s see them then.” Ron said making his way over to my bed.

“There’s quite a few. It seems that she and Remus were together and my Mum and her were quite good friends.” I told Ron as he sat down next to me. I showed him all of them. When he saw the one of them kissing he blanched because we (Ron, Hermione, Remus and I) have became friends over the years that we have known each other. And when we reached on of her falling down on the ice with my Mum catching her he laughed it looked so funny. 

“We should go show Hermione these; she’s down in the common room.” 

“Right,” I say grabbing the photo album and jumping off the bed heading towards the door when I realise that Ron hasn’t moved. “Ron? Are you coming?”

“Oh right. I was just thinking about Remus, Kelley and your mum.”

**********************

“Hey Hermione! What do you think of this,” Ron shouts as we approach her from the dormitories. 

Raising her eyebrows she asks, “What is it?”

“It’s the photo album the Hagrid gave to me at the end of our first year. It’s where I recognised Professor Rupe from. There are quite a few pictures of her in here.” 

“Let’s see then.” After flicking through the pictures she said. “You should go talk to her Harry.”

“About what?” I ask her.

“About the pictures, your mother, just talk to her like you talked to Remus in our third year.”

“Yeah, I suppose I should. I’ll go now so I don’t forget. I’ll see you guys later.”

******************************

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Come in!” Professor Rupe calls out. “Ah Harry, what can I do for you?” she asks as I walk into her office. Looking around I see that it is totally different from how it was when Umbridge occupied it. Instead of bright pink fluff all around it, it looked inviting and comfortable, like how I picture a house should look.

“I… I just thought we should talk.”

“Yes?” 

“Well, umm… last year I ran a Defence Association to learn DADA properly well, you’ll have probably heard about Umbridge and I was wondering if it could be continued this year.”

“Yes it can and I’ll help you with it, but that isn’t what you came to talk to me about is it?”

“Actually, at the Beginning of Term Feast I recognised you from somewhere and didn’t know where from and I worked out that we hadn’t met you somewhere and Ron and Hermione didn’t recognise you. During that last period, I didn’t have a class so I was looking through this photo album of mine- it has pictures of my parents in it and I came across quite a few of you. The pages with them on have the paper stuck in them. Sorry I was rambling.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it Harry.” She told me while starting to look at the first picture of her. Another fifteen minutes passed before she spoke again. “I’d forgotten about most of these pictures, though a couple I sent to Hagrid when he owled me for pictures of your parents.”

“What was Mum like? I know a bit about her from Remus and Sirius but they mostly told me about my Dad.”

“She was well, extremely nice and caring. She could see the beauty in others when they couldn’t see it in themselves. Everyone liked her, and she liked everyone, well everyone apart from Snape that is. We were best friends.” At this she closed her eyes as if remembering, “She helped Remus accept what he was and eventually that lead to us getting together. We were together for at least ten years until we well just broke up. I still love him after all this time. But anyway more about your mother. Let’s see, she had all the boys chasing after her- a bit like your Dad and Sirius with all the girls after them. When I heard about there deaths I couldn’t believe it. I went into shock and didn’t end up accepting it for about another year.” At this she opened her eyes again and turned towards the window. As she did that I saw tears glistening in her eyes. “I still miss them both terribly.”

“Here,” I say handing her a tissue of her desk, “I’m sorry that I had to remind you of it.”

“Thanks. It’s alright; I was hoping to have a chance to talk to you about your mother. This would have happened whenever we did it.”


	2. Chapter Two: A Meeting in the Three Broomsticks

Chapter Two: A Meeting in the Three Broomsticks

“Hey Harry! Check this out! It’s the first Hogsmede weekend in two weeks. I wonder if we can catch up with Remus?” 

“Yeah good idea, I’ll go owl him now. Want to come? Hermione’s still in Ancient Runes.”

“Sure, lets go!”

Hi Remus,

In two weeks on the Saturday it’s our first Hogsmede weekend. Do you want to catch up at the Three Broomsticks?

Harry

“Hey Hedwig! Can you take this to Remus?”

“It won’t take long for him to reply,” I tell Ron as we watch Hedwig fly out into the mid-morning sun. 

*****************

That night while Ron, Hermione and I were doing homework in the common room Hedwig arrived back carrying Remus’s reply.

Hi Harry,

Sure! What about meeting there at 11, there for lunch. It isn’t too early for you? We can make it later if you want. I’m looking forward to seeing you.

Remus. 

“You guys, Remus just replied. What do you think about meeting him at the Three Broomsticks at 11 for lunch?”

“Fine with me.”

“And me.” 

“Hermione why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“You’ve just got a strange look on your face.”

“That is I have a feeling that you’re not telling us everything.”

“Professor’s get the day off as well don’t they?”

“Yes.”

“Where the bloody hell is this heading?” Ron asks me.

“Oh it’s just something that Professor Rupe told me during our talk last week and something Remus said in his last letter to me.”

At this Hermione’s face changed expression to one of understanding and shock. “Harry! You’re not going to do what I think you are.”

“What, do you think he’s going to do?”

“He told us that Professor Rupe still loved Remus right? And in that last letter about Professor Rupe, Remus wrote that he still loved her.”

“Harry! Your not are you!”

“What?” I ask them innocently.

“Your not trying to set them up are you?” Hermione asks in a whisper. 

“Why not? Remus needs someone loving in his life.”

“But… But this is a teacher that we’re talking about here! Not two students.” 

“Well I’d better let Remus know that it’s alright with us.” 

11’s fine with us three.

Harry. 

********************

“Hey, there’s Remus at one of those back tables.” 

“Hi, you three. Hows school been?”

“Just the same as usual, boring, hard work, the Slytherin’s and Snape are just the same and were getting heaps of work.” Ron says

“And Gryffindor’s doing really well in the Quidditch. We’ve won our first two matches.” I add.

“Actually, school’s been really good apart from the Slytherin’s and Snape, true we’ve been getting lots of work but they’re preparing us for our NEWTS” Hermione corrects Ron.

At this we all role our eyes, “Hermione! THEY ARE TORTURING US!” Ron practically shouts. “You may think it’s preparing but it is torture.” Glancing at Remus he rolls his eyes at me knowing exactly where this will end up going- Ron and Hermione ending up not talking to each other like in the third year with Scabbers and Crookshanks.

After we had finished we saw Professor Rupe heading this way so I quickly said, glancing at my watch, “You guys, weren’t we supposed to meet Ginny at Zonko’s now?”

Glancing at her watch Hermione said, “Yeah we’d better get going. We’ll see you later Remus. It was great catching up with you again.”

“Sure. Say meeting up next time you can get down here?”

“Sure,” I say, “We’ll see you then.” Then we quickly ran out making in the direction of Zonko’s before Professor Rupe saw us. When we got around the corner we watched what was going on

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~********** 

 

Kelley was reading down the street towards The Three Broomstick’s to quickly grab a drink before heading back up to Hogwarts. Entering it she heard someone say “Kel? No it can’t be.” 

But, it has to be, Harry said she was the DADA professor. Oh crap! She heard me. 

Remus? What’s he doing here? Oh right, Harry said that he was staying at here. I should of thought of that before I came here.

“Hi Remus.” Why do I have to sound so un-friendly? I still love him

“Kel.” God! I sound like I’m not happy to see her. I seriously need to work on my people skills.

After I managed to break the ice we sat there talking for what would have to have been the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening Remus and I just talked and talked and talked. What about? I can’t exactly remember though I do remember telling him that I still loved him because I was surprised when he replied by smiling, glancing around then kissing me. His mouth feeling warm and wet against mine.


	3. Chapter Three:  And a Night at Hogwarts

Chapter Three: … And a Night at Hogwarts

Remus and I were sneaking into Hogwarts because I was late and teachers weren’t allowed to have guests at night of the opposite sex unless they were married. Once we reached my rooms we locked the door.

Remus leaned in and kissed me and we began the ancient dance of the tongues. We started to re-explore each others bodies while devesting the other of their clothes. 

He then carried me over to my bed and started to tease me. With one hand he continued to stimulate my skin. When I was panting from his teasing he slowly joined with me for the first time in fifteen years. Feeling my muscles tightening and Remus inside sent me completely over the edge. Remus quickly followed me, collapsing on my chest sighing deeply. We fell asleep still entwined in each other’s arms.

The next morning I woke up contented. I felt more relaxed than I had in a long time. Rolling over I smiled gently at the sight of Remus splayed out across the bed. He looked so relaxed and peaceful while he was asleep, like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Leaning over I shook him gently and watched as he groaned. Once he was awake he glared at me.

“What did you do that for?” He asked me grumbling.

“You have to go soon or you’ll get caught. Breakfast starts in about half an hour. I’ll stop by and see you after class today,” I placed a quick kiss on his lips and whispered, “Love you Remy.” I watched as he got ready and just as he was about to leave he grinned and gave me a mock salute. 

“Aye, Aye love, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
